


Steve's Epic Adventures in Minecraft

by aurorablue04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caves, Minecraft, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Ravines, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorablue04/pseuds/aurorablue04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a huge fan of Minecraft, I want to narrate an epic (true!) adventure in Minecraft through Steve's perspective. I also want to give a shoutout to Darknesskirby2 and Kg Da Allstar, Minecraft YouTubers who do epic stuff like Cave Survival, in which they survive completely underground, Arctic Survival, in which they survive in an Arctic world, and Race For The Wool Mini-Game! Check them out at www.youtube.com/darknesskirby2. Although I'm pretty sure this won't be read that much, please let me know what you think of this work in the comments!... Or drop a like a.k.a. kudos. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Befriending the Enderman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660037) by [OfTheFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheFalls/pseuds/OfTheFalls). 



> Steve becomes aware of his existence in a strange forest and learns more about his surroundings.

_Crunch. Crunch._ The grass under my feet is relaxing--where am I? I'm in a strange world. I'm surrounded by a vast expanse of trees, and I see a desert with a strange temple to my south. To my west is a flat expanse of plains, and to my east, I see snow everywhere. As survival instincts set it, I immediately punch the nearest tree. The strange block slowly breaks-- _what?_ The tree is floating. The trunk is gone--the oak wood has gone in my inventory--and the leaves are floating! Choosing not to question the physics in this strange world, I start breaking the leaves as if I already knew how this world functioned. Soon, an oak sapling falls securely into my inventory. I repeat this until I have collected thirty wood blocks, four saplings, and an apple. Now I have a decision: where to? I could stay in this forest--where the trees would constrict my vision and provide darkness for evil creatures to spawn in--or I could head out to the plains, where I could see any threats coming from a distance. Yes, I'm doing that. As the trees clear, I see plenty of cows, pigs, sheep, and chickens to provide food, clothing, and eventually beds.

          But first, I reach into my inventory and craft a workbench out of four wood planks and set it down on a block of dirt. Then, I drag out a few more oak blocks and turn them into planks, and in turn, sticks. I then drag sticks and planks in an uppercase T , creating a wooden pickaxe. As I staircase down into the dirt and reach stone, I test out my pickaxe. It's so slow! After a while, I have collected an ample amount of cobblestone--half a stack, to be exact.

          As I return to the surface, I create a stone shovel, axe, sword, and pickaxe, the essentials for basic survival. First, I pull out my sword and, brandishing it menacingly, kill some cows and pigs and return back to my crafting table to create a furnace, where I will be able to make charcoal, which will let me smelt ores, cook food, and create glass. But first, I need to find three sheep so I can collect wool for a bed--or risk death by monsters in the dark. I notice that it is already beginning to dim, So as quick as I can, I toss some wood into the furnace to make charcoal while I kill sheep. When the third piece of wool drops, a satisfactory warmth spreads across me, and I grab some charcoal and stack it on sticks to make torches. Slowly, I have diminished my wood supply. The next day, I will have to collect more. But first, I light up the surrounding area and begin to create my shelter.

          Soon, using my shovel, I have a step system down, four blocks wide, leading down into the earth and into a temporary room eight blocks wide and four blocks back, open to the steps. The sky is dark, and quickly, I head outside to collect my workbench and furnace. As soon as I make it up my stairs, a low growl comes from behind me. I don't have time to react before the putrid scent of rotting flesh hits my nostrils, and I whirl around to attack the zombie with my stone sword. I kill it in four strikes, but it has hurt me badly. Quickly, I take out my pickaxe and recollect the furnace and crafting table and head into my shelter, blocking off the four-block wide entrance with some dirt blocks. Taking a deep breath, I cook some raw beef using the four remaining charcoal that I have, and before crafting a bed, I please my growling stomach, and my health begins to heal back again. Finally, I take three wood planks on my crafting table and put three blocks of wool above them in a line and create my bed. I put it down in a well-lit corner of my shelter, and I let darkness claim my eyes at last.


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Steve goes exploring and learns more about his surroundings--and dies. What? He has infinite lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD Enjoy and don't forget to comment and drop a like! (Yeah, sorry Jesse, I'm stealing that line from you... If you ever read this. P.S. I AM A HUGE FAN OF YOU!)
> 
> To the people reading this and are like "what's he talking about?" Jesse a.k.a. DarknessKirby2 is the definition of awesomeness.

_Where am I?_ Then I remember waking up in this strange world, being hurt by a zombie, and sleeping in a bed with strange red covers.

          Today's first task is to gather more wood. I throw down my four saplings in front of the entrance to my shelter and head into the forest. I switch my sword, crusted over with bloodstains from the zombie that almost killed me yesterday, out for an axe. Without further ado, I go on to collect another twenty wood blocks. By the time I am done, I'm sweating profusely, my hands red and sore from gripping the axe handle so tightly. I begin to head back to my shelter.

           _Ssssssssssss_... What is that noise? Before I can look around, a deafening BOOM sounds, and the world goes red, then black.

          I wake up again in this strange forest. I... I died! Am I here again? Then I remember being blown up by who knows what. I have to recollect my items. My tools and wood will not be lost. I frantically trace the steps back to the spot where I died, and after a minute of recollecting my items and organizing my inventory, I sigh in relief and head back to my shelter, occasionally checking behind my back for anything that might explode.

          Before long, I see it. A strange green pixelated object moving smoothly on two wide legs towards me, not making a sound. Its eyes are deep, black pits of evil, its mouth turned down into a nasty grimace. I brandish my sword and attack it. The now-familiar  _ssssssssss_ sounds again, and I back up just in time for it to explode, the shockwave dealing seven hearts of damage to me--fortunately my hunger is full. I spot another one far away, though not aggro'd on me, and I sprint for my shelter before I die. I spot a massive spider, three feet tall, but fortunately it doesn't seem to want to eat me up. As I drop down the steps into my shelter at last, I turn all of my wood into planks and create two doors and set them down a block in front of the top step leading into my shelter. Then, I take the twenty oak wood I have collected and begin to build a shelter. Repeatedly, I set down planks in a rectangle around the four-by-four opening in the ground until I have walls that are three blocks high. Then, I crouch so I won't fall off the top of the wall and create a roof, leaving a two-by-two hole in the middle so I can let daylight in. Eventually I will cover it with glass.

          I eat an apple, filling up my hunger again, and I set out to kill more animals and get raw mutton, beef, porkchops, and feathers. i don't know what to do with the feathers yet, so I head back in my shelter and craft four chests, setting them down on the opposite wall as two large chests side by side. i empty out my cluttered inventory into the chests and take only the essentials: a pickaxe, my sword, my seventeen torches, and a cooked porkchop.

          I have a very important task which can wait until nighttime, and that is to start a strip mine--staircasing down and down until I reach the twelfth layer above bedrock, where I will mine in a straight line until I find diamonds--or even a cave system--or even a massive ravine. But first, I gather more wood to be safe, killing two spiders to be sure that they won't kill me at night in case they become aggro'd on me. The day is almost over, and I head back into my shelter--now safe--and close the doors with pride. Nothing can get in now.

          After a few minutes, I have mined out the walls of my shelter and made it sixteen blocks back, creating a new pickaxe in the process--my first one broke. In the process, I find a very nice vein of ten coal blocks, which I used to create more torches. I have not found iron yet, but eventually I will have a pickaxe that is able to mine diamonds, armor that will protect me well, and a sword that will kill more efficiently.

          I start the strip mine in the back left corner of my now massive room. I mined the two blocks in front of me and then one block down, repeating so i have a nice staircase. After six steps down, I find iron! I spin my head in joy and mine it up greedily--six blocks. I throw down a torch so I can see and continue mining.

          After a while, I have eleven iron ore and twenty-seven pieces of coal. Triumphantly I head up to the main room and smelt the iron ore, turning it into precious iron ingots. With pride, I craft an iron pickaxe and an iron sword to the sounds of cows moo-ing and a beautiful sunrise--marred by burning skeletons and zombies. That reminds me! Quickly, I take out my iron sword and head out to gather the loot that the skeletons dropped. I am rewarded with a bow, two arrows, and three bones. Nice!

          My second day in this strange world has been highly productive, and with the new beginning of the third, I head back to my shelter, mind clear and reveling in my success.


	3. Cave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve runs into a cave system during his staircase down to level 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @darknesskirby2 and to the fans, Cave Survival was the first series I ever watched and the first I ever knew about Minecraft. It taught me so much about underground survival skills. Also, davidr64yt's Minecraft survival series taught me a lot about the game too. When I first played it, I was totally prepared thanks to these two great series!

          With nothing to do in the above world for now, I head down into my staircase mine and continue to mine down, down, and down. My pickaxe is halfway dead, and I hear more growls, and the sound of rushing water, signifying that I am about to hit a cave. My heart hammers into my chest, throat tight at the thought of breaking that block and getting mobbed by--er--mobs.

          With that thought, I break a block, and blackness looms in front of me. Hurriedly, I throw down a torch right in front of me and jerk my head up to see two zombies limping sluggishly towards me, their ugly green faces and ragged blue shirts burning my eyes with their ugliness. I throw out my sword at one's face and yell, "You're going to die, every last one of you! I hate you all!" and in a frenzy, leap at it and swing my sword down at the same time for a critical hit, killing it in two strikes. The other zombie gets a hit off on me, and I whirl on it, heart pounding, and critical hit it twice for the kill. I sigh in relief and throw down another torch in the blackness. Before long, I had mined out two more veins of iron, gathering seven iron ore in the process. Then, an arrow hits my calf. I jump in surprise, Achilles' tendon stinging from the arrow wound, and leap at the skeleton. As I swing at it with my sword, it shoots another arrow at me, knocking me back in the process. After four hits, it finally breaks apart into a pile of bones, and I collect an arrow and two bones. Then, I remember--I had collected a bow from a burning skeleton earlier. With an evil gleam in my eyes, I put the bow in prime position in my hotbar and shoot at a creeper down in the blackness. After two hits, I put a torch down, the creeper's ugly face illuminated eerily, and I finish it off with my sword before it can explode and kill me. The rest of this cave is  peaceful, and I light it up well with my abundant supply of torches. I find lapis lazuli in the process, and from the vein of three, I gather half a stack of lapis, a level, and much happiness. The cave system turns out to be quite small, but it has provided me with a good amount of pain, resources, and satisfaction as I head up my long staircase back to the shelter.

          It's nighttime when I come back up to my shelter, and I smelt the thirty-one iron ore I had in all, put the lapis and a stack of unneeded cobblestone in a chest, create an iron chestplate and iron boots, a new pickaxe and sword, and with a breathy sigh of exhaustion, sleep soundly through the night.

          The next day, I know I have to explore the desert and collect some sand, sugarcane, and cacti. So with the sound of dying skeletons and zombies in my ears, I head into the vast desert. I first take out my shovel and gather 32 sand. Then, I break a couple of cacti with my fist, ignoring the prick of the needles, and put them safely into my inventory. After a few minutes of roaming around and placing torches, I find a small pool with sugarcane growing along the sides--just what I want. I--and collect the sugarcane to plant by my shelter later. Then, I remember the strange temple I had seen earlier and decide to check it out. I enter through a doorless opening. It's empty! I light up the dark corners with torches and study the pattern of orange and blue blocks on the ground. I decide to break the ground and see what is underneath. Without warning, the ground underneath my feet gives way, and I fall a into a small pit lined with pressure plates. I flinch at the loss of health from fall damage. I carefully avoid the pressure plates, knowing pressure plates usually mean death, and open the four chests surrounding me. My heart leaps for joy. DIAMONDS!!!!! FOUR of them! I can't believe my luck. Within the four chests, I gather five diamonds, eight gold ingots, a stick, a mysterious glowing book, two pieces of rotten flesh, and a bone. This is incredible! I stack-jump up to the opening in the ground and sprint back home, jumping repeatedly for joy, breezing past a creeper headed my way.

          As I close the doors of my shelter, I notice that the trees I had planted just outside two days ago had grown. I chop them down and replanted the saplings, then go down to my shelter to create more chests to store excess wood, bones, mob drops, gold ingots, coal, iron ingots, and two diamonds.

          What will I do with the other two, you might ask? I go over to my workbench and put one stick at the bottom of the grid. Then, I drag the two diamonds in a line above the stick and proudly take my diamond sword, dropping the old iron one in a chest. I decide to find a mob to test it out on. As I walk out of the house, I look for a creeper or spider. To my left, I spot a dark object and go over to find a spider staring straight ahead, not taking notice of me, so i circle behind it and jump-swing for a critical hit. After another two hits, the spider dies and I gain two more pieces of string. The diamond sword, I notice, is not much better than an iron sword for killing, but it lasts so much longer. When I find one more diamond, I can create a much-coveted diamond pickaxe.

          After I collect some seeds by breaking grass and create a bucket to collect water from the cave system I discovered while mining, I block off the cave with cobblestone and continue my staircase down to level 12. With my will, I pull up a mental image of my coordinates. I am at Y 20. Not bad! I count eight more steps down, and I am finally at level 12. With this, I turn to the right and begin mining in a straight line. After not long, I discover a pocket of ore containing three redstone ore, four gold ore, and seven coal. I mine it up greedily and realize I can finally make a compass to make a map. With that, I put a torch down to mark the spot and head back to my crafting table up at the surface shelter to craft two compasses. Apparently, my spawn is to my left.

          I need paper to make a map. So, I take my water bucket outside, dig a two-by-two pit in the ground just outside of my shelter, and drop the water in one corner. Hurriedly, before it can turn nighttime, I refill my bucket from the river dividing the desert and the plains and drop the water in the opposite corner of the pit to create in infinite water source. With that, I dig a row in the ground one by eight blocks and fill it up with water, planting the sugarcane I have around the edges to grow.

          By the time I finish, the sky is dark and baddies are out and about. I decide to have some fun killing them with full iron armor and a diamond sword. I aim mainly for skeletons to get arrows, and also for zombies because I know that zombies will occasionally drop iron ingots or iron tools and armor.

          Blood spatters me over and over again, bones clatter noisily, spiders hiss angrily, and creepers explode violently as I go on an epic killing spree and survive with tons of loot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget that I'm supposed to be writing in present tense and revert back to past! Sorry if there are any mistakes like that.


	4. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve makes a map and continues to search for diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse a.k.a. DarknessKirby2 is awesome guys. Go check him out on YouTube and follow him on Twitter @DarknessKirby2.  
> Also if you guys have't watched PopularMMO's Lucky Block challenge series on YouTube, you should do so. It's one of the most addicting series I've ever seen.

          I wake up to a bright morning sun, arrow wounds healed well, and head up my staircase to collect the growing sugarcane. I take out my bucket and make another line of water, filling out the edges with sand and plant more sugarcane. I do not have any extra sugarcane, so the map will have to wait. But meanwhile, I have diamonds to find.

          I head down into my strip mine and continue going in a straight line, breaking the two blocks in front of me repeatedly, sporadically placing down a torch so I can see. I hear gloopy lava bubbles nearby and stop moving forward while mining as a precaution. As I mine two more blocks, a blast of light and heat meets me, and I raise my sword to shield myself from the heat, as if it would help.

          I mine out eight more stone blocks with my half-dead iron pickaxe and realize that this is just a lava pocket, not a cave system, so I take my bucket of water out and pour it over the lava to turn it into obsidian, only mineable with a diamond pickaxe. My head spins at the thought of finding diamonds, and I hurriedly continue on in a straight line.

          After what must have been two days of mining in a straight line, my inventory is filled with eight stacks of cobblestone, two stacks of coal, a stack of iron ore, over a stack of lapis lazuli, a stack of redstone, and forty-one gold ore. And no diamonds. Head hanging with exhaustion and disappointment, I head back up the long, long mine to my shelter and start to heat the iron ore and gold ore in two of my many furnaces. I store the other ores in my ore chest and the cobblestone in one of my blocks chests. I realize that my mine is so long that I only have two torches remaining, so I create twenty more with my abundance of coal and plentiful supply of wood.

          It is nighttime outside, and I decide to go on a killing spree again. I arm myself, prepare my iron armor, and brandish my diamond sword as my door swings open. I close the door behind me and search for my first target: two skeletons standing side-by-side. I sprint over to where they are standing and take them both on at once. After three arrow wounds and a bit of damage, they are dead, and I refill my decreasing hunger with a last apple--I have to create a farm very soon.

          I go on to collect ten arrows, twelve bones, sixteen rotten flesh, an iron shovel that a zombie dropped, five gunpowder, and ten string. I do not dare fight an enderman. They have very high health and they teleport and hit very hard. Muscles stinging and feet aching, I head back to my shelter and deposit my loot in my mob drops chest and go on to relax into my pixelated bed.

 

          The next day, I decide to create my farm and extend the tree farm. First, I create an iron axe and chop down the two full-grown trees by the shelter, collecting ten wooden blocks. I take five saplings I have in a chest and plant them in a rectangular pattern and let them grow very, very slowly. Next, I create a stone hoe and go around on the plains digging up grass to collect eight seeds. I make a crafting table and put it down three blocks from the right side of the entrance to my shelter. I turn all my wood into sticks and create many fences and a fence gate--I don't want animals and mobs trampling my crops.

          A few minutes later, I have an eight-by-ten fence enclosure and three rows of water. I pull out my hoe in my hotbar and start to hoe the rows of ground by the water. Soon, I have my eight wheat seeds planted, and the sun burns hotly on my back. I open the fence gate and close it behind myself and go into my shelter to take eight cacti and eight sand in order to create a natural plant barrier in front of my shelter. I dig up the dirt with an iron shovel and replace it with sand in a zig-zag pattern since cacti cannot grow side-by-side. I place down the eight cacti in a curve around the wooden entrance to my shelter and head out to kill some more animals since I am running out of food--my hunger is at seven bars. I see a family of cows and plenty of pigs and slaughter them with my diamond sword, collecting four raw beef, four leather, and seven raw porkchops. I cook them in the furnaces, and by the time they are finished cooking, it's nighttime, and I sleep tightly after my fifth day in this now-becoming-familiar world. My world goes blank as a spider hisses outside.


End file.
